Believe
by Risea Moone
Summary: A one shot on how Peter Pan discovered his Neverland. It's great to be back!


**Hello! So, it has definitely been a while since I have posted on here. I was feeling a bit nostalgic about my Peter Pan fanfiction days, and I revisited this site and decided to upload a piece that I recently turned in as part of an application for an internship at a publishing house. Thankfully, I got the job, and I wanted to share it because I loved that I was able to incorporate my old love for the story into my current life. Anyways, read, review, let me know what you think! It's definitely different than my Peter Pan pieces of the past! **

**Also, I have recently created an account on and have been getting serious about my story, "Her Second Chance," that is posted on there. I would love for anyone who is interested to check it out and let me know what you think! It's great to be back!**

**- Risea Moone**

* * *

The harsh wind whipped through my hair, cutting through my clothes and chilling me to the bone. I pulled my coat tighter against me and trudged on. Despite the unbearable cold, the sky above me is crystal clear. The stars prick the dark heavens. My hot breath swirls in front of me like a small cloud, twisting in the wind and disappearing before my eyes.

I still can't believe they are gone. My mother and father. My sister. Missing without a trace. I came home yesterday to an empty house. I called their names, racing up and down the stairs, entering and reentering every room, tears stinging my eyes. I sat on the couch and cried for a while, before I decided to stop being pathetic and move on with my life. I packed a small bag and left. I didn't look back.

I should have known they would leave me behind.

Now, walking across an empty green field, I realized that I was completely and utterly alone. I couldn't help but sniffle, wiping my nose with the back of my sleeve, as I glanced anxiously around me. A part of me wanted to be found, taken in, and cared for, but another part of me knew that love was only a fantasy and that nobody stayed and cared about you forever. And that was just life. The only person I could always count on was myself.

Eventually, I came across a forest. At first, the trees were few and far between, but as I continued on, the flora grew more dense and pretty soon I couldn't tell which direction I came from. A sense of dread washed over me, but I quickly shook it off when I remembered I had packed a knife in my bag. I stopped to dig it out and carried it in my right hand, turning it over in my hand and occasionally swiping it to my left or right. For a moment, I pretended that I was a renegade, a rogue on the run, and I quickened my pace, pretending that I had authorities hot on my trail. I hopped over tree stumps and rolled under bushes. I was lost in my world of make believe, and I forgot all about being deserted and the fact that I was wandering aimlessly in the woods.

I continued my little game until my feet grew sore and my legs were wobbly with exhaustion. I scanned the world around me, hoping to find some place where I would feel safe enough to sleep. I found a couple of large boulders that formed a crawlspace that I could snuggle under, and I decided to take roost there. Thankfully, there were a few bushes blocking my cubby from view, and that made me feel more secure. I squeezed into the space and tucked my legs underneath me, trying to keep warm. I help my knife tightly, still in my right hand. I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. I just stared blankly in front of me, blinking only when I absolutely had to. Even the woods seemed quiet and still, as if it was deserted as well.

When the first rays of dawn appeared, I pulled myself out of my haven. I cracked my neck and shook out my tired muscles. Grabbing my pack, I decided to continue exploring the woods.

My stomach howled with hunger, so I stopped to munch on an apple I had brought from home. However, it was not near enough to diminish my hunger, so I needed to find something else to eat. I found a pond a few yards away from where I was sleeping, and decided to sit on a rock by the shore and see if I could stab any fish with my knife. I leaned over, raising my weapon over my head, willing a fish to swim close enough to be struck. But no such thing occurred.

Sitting next to the pond, I remembered reading about lake monsters back at home. I remembered the legends of mermaids, beautiful girls that had the tail of a fish that lured men to their deaths with their singing. I closed my eyes and imagined being a sailor, imagined mermaids circling the water beneath me, all wanting to drag me down and take me with them but I was too strong. I opened my eyes again and stared at the murky water.

Suddenly, a flash of silver caught my eye, glinting somewhere in the middle of the pond. I looked up to see a pair of human eyes staring at me, wading in the water, blonde, stringy hair rimming her head. I was frozen, my knife still above my head. She approached me slowly, and I could hear a low humming noise; a light, soft melody that seemed to be coming from her.

When she reached me, her slimy, webbed hand crept towards my face and caressed my cheek. Her touch was cold and wet, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Seeing her brought me comfort. I didn't feel so alone. I managed to pull away from her gaze and glanced down into the water, and I saw a long, silvery tail swishing back and forth beneath her.

I screamed and backed away, turning my face away from her. I squeezed my eyes shut and let myself fall back from the boulder and tumble into the grass. When I peeked back towards the pond, there was no sign of the mermaid. She was gone. There was no indication she had ever been leaning against the rock I sat on. She scared me, but now that there was no trace of her, I remembered that I was alone again. I wept.

I trudged on in the opposite direction of the pond, and the trees and foliage only got denser. I felt like the world was closing in on me. I stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree, my back sliding down until I was sitting on the cold forest floor. I crossed my arms on my knees and laid my head down. I didn't know where to go and I didn't know what to do. I chewed my lip and dug my knife into the dirt, twisting it around and pushing up rocks with the blade.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but my eyes caught a thin trail of smoke gliding up from the tree line. My heart began to pound in my chest. People!

I scrambled up from my sitting position and raced towards the smoke. I pushed branches out of my way, slicing through thicker ones with my knife, all the while keeping my eyes on the tree line. As I drew nearer, I could hear people chanting in the distance. Excitement burned through my body. I quickened my pace, panting hard.

Finally, I burst through a few bushes and stumbled into a clearing. There were teepees of all shapes and sizes scattered about, all encircling a huge bonfire. Redskins were dancing around the fire, some banging on drums, other chanting and singing. Some stood farther back, speaking lowly to each other, painting each other's faces.

I took a step forward, but then froze. I didn't want to intrude, but I wanted to celebrate and have fun; maybe even eat something. I was afraid that they would notice me and attack, so I decided to cling to the small knife in my right hand. I took another step, and then another. Soon, I was standing behind a tall Indian man.

Before I could speak or get his attention, a slender hand snaked around my arm. I jumped and turned quickly, yanking my arm back. Before me stood a Redskin girl, her long silky hair in braids on either side of her head, blue handprints on her tan face, and a smile on her lips. She giggled when she saw how frightened I was, and that made my heart settle. I tucked my knife in my back pocket, and she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the dancing.

She held onto me as she twirled around the fire. I felt a little conspicuous, and I glanced nervously around the other Indians, but nobody seemed to notice me, except for this one girl. I decided to let loose and dance with her. As much as I resented people and families, I craved attention and communication and hated being alone. I had been alone for only two days, but I was miserable. I didn't understand how an entire community of Redskins could be residing in the forest so close to civilization. I was puzzled.

After we danced, she brought me to where bowls of food sat on the sideline. She let me have some kind of mushed up vegetable, and some blackened and dried meat. I ate it gladly. I ate until my stomach was so full it hurt. I laid down on the ground, stretching out my back. The dirt was warmed by the heat of the fire. I closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep or not. It didn't feel like I had, but I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep earlier, and being with this Indian girl was the first time in many days that I felt truly safe. All I know is that when I opened my eyes, everything was gone. The fire, the teepees, the girl. Everything. An empty feeling in my stomach replaced the full one I had only moments ago. I stood up and looked around, willing the people and warmth and good feelings to return. But they didn't. I felt myself choking back sobs, and I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and decided to move on.

When I had walked for a while, I heard the chanting and smelt the smoke again. But I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to return and have everything I discover yanked away from me. As I trudged on, I caught glimpses of sparkling, golden lights shooting about in the canopy above me. At first, I tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't disappear. Looking up, I imagined one of them coming down and resting on my shoulder. I imagined the presence warming me and comforting me. I imagined a friend that wouldn't leave.

As I dreamt it in my head, sure enough, the little light rested on my shoulder. I glanced over, and I saw a tiny person standing, smiling at me, and she bonked me on the nose playfully. I laughed and she flitted off, but she turned and waited for me to follow her. I did.

She brought me to a large tree that appeared to be glowing from the inside out. When I entered, there were other kids there, all boys. They were sitting along the edges of the tree, looking nervously at each other. I joined them. Above us were many different glowing, flying tiny people, much like the one I had befriended only moments ago. I heard what sounded like hundreds of tiny bells jingling, but no two noises were just alike. My eyes dazzled with the brilliant sight, and a smile cracked on my face. I didn't bother trying to figure out what was happening, I just decided to observe and enjoy.

They appeared to be having some sort of party, and when it was over, the little flying people put me and the other boys to bed. I snuggled gladly into a warm bed, which consisted of animal skins sewn crudely together. It didn't take very long for me to fall asleep.

When I awoke the next day, everyone was gone. All the boys and little people had disappeared. A sinking feeling immediately overcame me, and I stumbled out of the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I fought off the despair and anguish and found my way out of the large tree.

When I exited, the cold, harsh winded sliced my cheeks. I groaned and jerked my coat above my face. I wished for a warm sun. A nice, forever summer. Just as the thought formulated in my head, the wind stopped. I peeked my eyes out from my coat and glanced around. The cold was gone, replaced by warmth and a bright sun shining down on me. The dreary woods became lifelike and beautiful. Stern pines were replaced by tropical trees and lush jungle flowers. My heart beat fast. I stepped forward, taking it all in, breathing in the salty, balmy air. I imagined a vast ocean, something I had never seen before, stretching out before me. All I had ever seen were dingy lakes, cobblestone, and grass. I had never seen the sea or sand.

It was then that I realized that the only way to survive was to believe. This world, these people I created, were mine. I controlled everything. It was then that I decided to immerse myself, to leave the world I knew before, to release, to believe.

I closed my eyes and willed it to be so. I took a step forward, brushed the branches away with my hands, and cracked my eyes open. Sure enough, I saw a long, aqua sea stretching far out in front of me. The sand was white and soft, and I dropped to my knees and shoveled some in my hands. It was warm and grainy; something I had never felt before. I laughed and stood up, running towards the ocean and letting the water lap at my toes. I stretched out my arms and let the breeze swirl around me, blowing my hair around and whipping my clothes behind me.

As I turned back towards the jungle, I imagined her, my friend, my little fairy. Out of nowhere, she zipped towards me and landed on my shoulder again, her little voice tinkling at me. She flew up and zipped around my head, and as I looked up to watch her I saw the boys from the tree rushing towards the ocean, shouting and laughing and playing. I joined in, finally happy, but was shaken from my joy by the fairy tugging at my hair. She flew down to my ear and I heard a voice, very faint, under the sound of bells: "Peter, come quickly! Tiger Lily has been captured by Captain Hook!"


End file.
